


The Future's in The Air

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Janna doesn't know about the free use laws the city she protects has adopted until she comes to help its people and instead gets treated by its unknowing population like every other woman there, to mind shattering results. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Future's in The Air

Janna had come to Zaun to help. A spirit, a being of power, a presence that could protect this city. Revered by many within its walls, she was a patron goddess of sorts, a powerful and strong protector who would see to their continued health and success. Not many would see her in the flesh; for her own safety, she rarely let herself step into the city itself for worry of the dangers or what an enemy of the city might do with a chance to attack its guardian. What one of Zaun's rich and scientifically minded elite may want with her power. She wanted only to help, but so often her best means of help was to simply blow her blessing on the wind and let it find those who it needed.

This day, she set foot in Zaun. Her flowing and rather revealing outfit fluttered in the gentle breeze behind her, and she walked with a careful grace and measured, controlled confidence through the city streets, ready to assess the city's lot and seek ways to better help it. she had strong, good intentions, and she always did. But what she did not know were that new laws had come down harshly upon the city: free use was in effect across Zaun, the freedom of any man to grab a woman in public and have at her however he wished. Janna had no idea the wicked truth awaiting her, but set foot in the city ready to help regardless.

Where Janna expected to see people in need of help, she instead found wild sex playing out in the public eye. before her eyes, a woman walking by was suddenly pushed down to her knees, not fighting the motion, but looking reluctant and like she was being inconvenienced by this whole procedure, setting into position and fishing his cock out. She then pushed herself, with no physical force exerted upon her, to suck his cock into her mouth. Janna stood there watching it all happen, confused and scandalized, wondering if she should do something to step in.

But so much was happening right before her eyes. SO much indecent, chaotic indulgence, men fucking women. One woman was down on her hands and knees getting spitroasted, another flush against a wall and howling in delight as she got fucked. The city she watched over showed off a depraved side that she didn't understand in the last, and there was no easy way to turn around what she saw and come around to understand this at all. she was just confused, and growing more distressed.

She looked to the first man she saw for help. "Please, help me. I'm new to this city, and very confused." It was a lie. His brain wasn't registering it though, eyes too busy staring at the luscious body in a revealing and skimpy outfit. "Is public sec a normal thing in Zaun now?"

The man snorted and scoffed. "Yeah yeah, very funny. On your knees, I wanna sample those juicy tits."

"Excuse me?" Janna tightened up a little, the utter indecency of those words catching her, filling her with a sudden swell of panic, dread, a weird and messy rush of feelings that all drove forward a very distinct sense that something was greatly amiss here. She didn't know why anyone thought speaking to her that way would be appropriate.

"You heard me," the man said. "Don't play dumb. This is the law, and I want my cock wrapped up in that sweet rack. You can go easily, or I can call some authorities over here to remind you about what free use means." His hand was already at his lap, fishing his cock out and staring at her not like he was threatening her or like she was better off listening to him, but with irritated expectation and a general uncertainty as to why he wasn't being listened to.

Finally, hands on her shoulders urged her to her knees. Janna was speechless, feeling disrespected and dismayed as the man pulled her into position and shoved his cock right down her cleavage. No hesitation, no restraint, just a shove into her top as he grabbed the sides of her breasts for stability and began to thrust away. No hesitation or patience here. Not the slightest shred of sense to be found, as careful motions and hungry thrusts imposed upon her his lust. Janna was speechless, left baffled, confused, staring up at this man with no idea what to say or how to stand up for herself, just giving in more to the twisted and chaotic sort of wrongness she felt dragging her down now.

All around her, the women who got fucked were let go after the men came, and she watched in utter bafflement as they rose up to their feet and then simply went along their ways again, completely unfazed and unbothered by what was happening, which only further scandalized and infuriated her. "I don't understand," she said, as the thrusts kept coming, as the man continued using her ripe tits and indulging in the lusts on display for him, pleasures he was careless and happy to pursue. She didn't understand at all, but this didn't seem to be a big deal to anybody but her, a strange and uncaring attitude that only further confused her as she tried to wrap her head around these things.

The questions deepened and brought on such a strange crisis of confidence and sense for Janna, as she let this man sue her body, as she let something utterly insane take hold of her, increasingly wild and frantic, making her shudder under a growing dizziness and frustration she was losing sight of, less and less sure how to deal with what was going on. She wanted to say something, but what words could have even begun to express the growing panic and frustration behind this? She felt lost, dizzy, overwhelmed by a curious kind of powerlessness that washed over her.

"These breasts are perfect," the man grunted, hammering forward faster, groaning, bucking, giving up completely to his desires at their most base and frantic, before he let loose aa wild groan and, with a wild plunge forward, gave in. He came right down her top, distressing Janna with the suddenness of a load of cum gushing forward and marking her with surprise and panic. She wasn't in any way prepared for the mess that ensued, the gooey rush of cum flooding down her top and leaving its gooey, warm, wet, sticky trouble in there. "I hope I see you around again," the man said, tucking his cock away and then walking off with an almost dismissive sense of satisfaction and readiness. His work was done.

Janna remained on her knees a moment, confused by what had just happened but not knowing how to express any proper thought in response to it. She was so full of confusion, of scandalized pressure and weirdness that begged for some sense of understanding, and rather than finding any, she was simply flabbergasted into silence, frustration rising slowly through her as she held strong and did her best to make some shred of sense of this mess, wanting to understand but having little clear idea of what this was.

"Free use?" she asked herself, rising to her feet, using her wind to blow the cum off of her skin. it wouldn't make it clean, but it dried up and got rid of the mess so she could continue walking. She was baffled by this, and the first man she passed by brought on an urge to ask. "Excuse me, sir. I'm very confused, but... what is free use?"

The look of wry mockery spreading his face left Janna to clench up in panic, and she realised too late she had maybe left herself open to something wicked. "Free use means I can do this," he said, reaching for her hair, grabbing it tight and tugging her own toward his lap as he fished his cock out, plunging forward to claim the mouth of the woman he bent in front of him so roughly. Before she could say or express anything she wanted to say, the imposing threat of a cock slamming its way down her throat left her without much to say or respond with, choking harshly on the girthy shaft that forced its way down far too deep for comfort.

Rather than talking to this man, Janna was sucking his cock. Not exactly by choice or because she wanted to, and yet in some depraved, weird way, it felt like he was answering her question, which was perhaps the worst part of this all. She responded with sloppy choking noises and a panicked sense of dismay that tore through her faster, but the realization that this was normal filled her. She wasn't happy with it as the cock plugged p her throat and she felt like she was liable to break down under all this ferocious mistreatment, but there was certainly no ambiguity now in the reality of what was taking her. She learned the hard way what was going on in Zaun and she was none too pleased with it.

Drool dripped from her mouth and down to the ground as she sucked this stranger’s cock, as she relented to him and let him continue to have her, not realizing the spectacle forming. A mild spectacle, because public sex was the new normal in Zaun. But this oddly dressed and gorgeous woman was of particular interest to some passersby, whose gazes lingered curiously, who wondered about saying something or reaching out, wondered about acting on things that Janna didn't realise were going to be such a problem as she endured these mad thrusts.

"Your mouth feels so nice around my cock. And you haven't pulled back for air once!" He clutched her hair and her head, hammering forward faster, his reckless and wild pace only picking up as he explored is options more and more with her, subjecting Janna to a direct and unfocused mess of continued ,savage heat, lusts that wore her down hotter, plunged her into a guilty frustration and despair that made her feel like a lowly plaything. How did things end up this way? Zaun should have been a proud city of survivors, not a city where men could have women however they wanted.

As the man plundering her throat came down it, she felt hands at her bottoms, tugging the at the cape, at the strands, at the pluming adornments to get them off of her and expose her ass and her bare slit. she didn't have a way to argue against him, throat still full of dick to ensure she couldn't say anything, as the hard penetration hit her like a ton of bricks. She froze, struggling and choking as the spasming cock held firm in her gullet a moment longer, and that helpless, frozen compromise left Janna vulnerable to the rabid thrusts and snug, smug greed of a man happily indulging in her body.

The cock pulling back from her throat didn't make this all that much easier on Janna, who found herself now free to express herself as a cock rammed its way int her. As a being of intense power, Janna wasn't exactly doing a lot of dating, and her body as not prepared for the wild treatment of a cock hammering into her, the peed and ferocity behind his motions drawing from her mouth a guilty rush of aimless, helpless moans. Guilty noises just burst from her lips, and she felt like she had no control over it, trembling under this pressure and its wild heat, growing heat that brought on too much to bear, and all of it was demanding the world of her.

The man fucking her gripped her hips tightly. "She feels like a virgin!" he yelled. "How is there any woman left in this city who isn't permanently loose from all the cock she takes?" His hand smacked across her ass, drew a sharp yell from Janna's lips as she continued to feel new forms of roughness and savagery, a crash course in sex that she wasn't expecting to have as she got pounded into, as men walked up to shove their dicks into her face, jerking off in front of her, and all she could do was take the disrespect, accept the indecency and fall deeper into this embarrassment, the aimless and frantic shame.

The cocks took turns dipping int her mouth, briefly silencing her moans o she could suck on them in little bursts. Three dicks in total, all happily taking turns and sharing her mouth while the man fucking her from behind seized her arms, tugged them back so he was fucking her prison guard style and really laying into her. The switching and greed and pressure was something she wasn't sure what to deal with, and adding to the problem was how good the cock fucking her began to feel. she was helpless, struggling more and more to keep her head on straight as she gave in to these ravenous demands.

Wishing she could understand and shake all these feelings from her dizzy mind Each time a cock swapped out of her mouth she was a little more vocal, a little more loudly ready for this, growing more intensely, hungrily overwhelmed, giving in to the pleasures and falling victim to sensations she wished she was able to fight off. So much was going wrong here. She'd come to help people, and instead of doing any of that, she was sucking dick and getting fucked, breaking down into the embrace of so many wild motions and moans that felt like they were furthering her descent and her surrender. Nothing felt right about this. Or good. or sane. But there she was, falling ever deeper. Ever lower.

There was too much to handle here. All of it felt wrong and wild, a reckless swell of shame and burning, throbbing heat that stormed through her, pounded away and wore her down, left her aimless, frustrated, furious. She was sucking dick, moaning, getting turned into a big public game, and all she could do was let it happen, spiraling into chaos and shame, plunging into the most embarrassing thing to happen to her yet.

She came.

The quivering rush of molten ecstasy that set Janna aflame was far more than she could have ever been ready for. The vulgar tempest of guilt and ecstasy made her head spin. Janna didn't understand what was happening, but it felt good, an orgasm ripping trough her so strong it made thought difficult, and the addition of three loads splattering across her face at once as the men up front hosed her down added to the chaos, a wild mess of emotions and heat and raw bitterness. She didn't have any way to fight it or face it. Everything wild and wanton that took her demanded something so strange and unfocused that she wished she had the sense to grasp what was going on, but she was doomed to fall deeper, a confusing and wild mess of pleasures hitting her like a truck.

The men just as quickly lost interest in Janna. With three loads on her face and one buried in her womb, she had little value to them now, their balls empty, their mood taken elsewhere. So callous, so devoid of reason or decency. Found herself stumbling, suddenly dizzy and aimless, hoping for somewhere to settle and dig in for some time as she planned out her next move. A move she wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to approach. Without the ability to think well, she let her bottoms on the ground behind her, wandering around only in her bra top.

Fucked loopy and feeing the heavy weight of the moment upon her, there wasn't much in the way of options now for Janna. She needed to find somewhere safe to regroup, to steady her thoughts, and as she stumbled around dazed and no longer really knowing the city around her. She felt lost, foggy and hopeless as she waked around, as she tried to think about what was going on and return to a sense of understanding about her surroundings.

Ekko and his gang were the ones to find the stumbling woman. They didn't recognize the wind spirit for who she was, just as everyone else had so far failed to recognize her. To them, Janna was a cum-smeared disaster, a dripping wreck drenched in spunk who they could play with. Hands took hers, helpful touches, she assumed. "Oh yes, good. Help. Thank you so much." They began to lead her in a direction that she wasn't sure was where she needed to go, but finally, some nice young men who brought her somewhere with care and concern rather than callous lust. "So many people in this city have lost their minds. I'm glad to finally find some people who care about helping a woman.  
**************************  
A ratty old mattress. Janna found herself thrown on top of it and her mouth, ass, and pussy all claimed at the same time. The scrappy street gang had the mattress for when they ragged a girl off the streets to gangbang, not particularly clean and covered in stains from past sexual encounters. Janna didn’t realize these helpful young men were going to fuck her too until she was already getting triple teamed. Her top had been discarded, leaving her luscious body naked for the boys to enjoy, one sitting on her face and slamming his cock down her throat, one straddling her stomach to fuck her tits, and the other between her legs pounding away.

Wild and senseless rushes of pure sensation surged across Janna like fire. She wasn't the least bit prepared for the wickedness that now sought to consume her. Wild thrusts and cheers subjected her body to more of the same wicked treatment, more reckless pleasure as she was filled, claimed. Writhing on this dirty mattress and letting the gang use her, she was helpless to do a damn thing about it, still unable to think straight and now far too deep in the dizzy rush of frustrated warmth to really care about what was happening and how wrong it was, how insane her steady crash into pressure was turning out to be.

Rather than think clearly, Janna just got pounded rougher. The men using her before hadn't been street kids, but the messier and greedier fucking kept her from being able to think straight or fight off what was being done to her, a steady downward crash into sensations she felt like she was becoming a slave to. None of this was right. None of this was good. But it was all she fucking wanted as the crushing weight of need bore down farter upon her, punishing her for some sin she didn't know she had committed. Pleasure swarmed at her thoughts, her inexperienced body giving in more and more to these pleasures and their demands, as she wished for some shred of understanding and focus, but found herself failing to zero in on anything of the sort. All the deeper and wilder rushes of panic and dismay that hit her just too strongly to handle.

There was too much cock to deal with. Too much cock to even begin thinking about how to handle. Each slam forward of powerful hips urged her to confront the grim reality before her, as her breasts, mouth, and cunt were all used to wicked effect by these men, who pushed her, depraved her, twisted her into a shameless and shivering wreck of pleasure too potent and too frantic for her to even begin to know what to do. Nothing made sense here, this whole city gone mad, but the flicker of pleasure pushed those reasonable thoughts down, buried them, reminded her that this felt good. Felt amazing. That nothing would bring Janna as much joy as letting them continue to wear her down.

When all the boys came, it was to make a mess of her. Cum on her face, cum splattering al lover her tits, and cum pumped deep into her womb again, setting off a frantic orgasm and a mess of throbbing pleasure, as her body heaved and she felt just that little bit more overwhelmed .She wished she understood how to escape this weird, chaotic fog, a mess she was only losing more and more focus to, but she was instead falling deeper.

Ekko tugged her up and into his lap, impaling her down onto his cock next, and Janna shrieked as the biggest dick she'd yet taken filled her. "Ride me," he said, grabbing her round ass, squeezing it, spreading her cheeks out. "Who was it who wanted to try and double fuck the ass of the next girl we took?" he asked his crew. "Because this one has a nice, plump ass on her. Get over here."

Not paying attention at all to the words being said, even though they were decidedly about her, Janna rode, bouncing atop Ekko's huge cock, babbling and heaving. "it's so big. It's so big. Why is thi--I love it!" She was breaking down as she moved, as she fucked herself ono his cock. Her reluctance couldn't deal with the incredibly good and frantic pleasure she felt taking her, and she knew she wanted more of it, knew that the only purpose to her desires was to get fucked.

Two men came up from behind, their hefty cocks pressing against her virgin ass hole, and too fuck-drunk to even soak in the situation around her, the consequences of that weren't apparent until it was too late, until she was screaming and feeling her ass get split open by two meaty pricks both cramming into the incredibly tight confines of her ass with one motion .She wasn't prepared for this, and as she howled out in raw confusion, she felt like she was going to break in two, and yet she did nothing to slow down the way she rode Ekko's cock, clinging tighter to him. "So big. So full. How can anyone handle this? H-how can anyone resist it?" She kept moving, heaving along without any real sense of control, wanting to feel the fullest extent of these mortal pleasures. "I understand why you all love this!"

Lying back and watching the ample chest heave in his face, Ekko wasn't going to question any of what this weird woman was saying. She was an odd one, but he was happy just to let her ride his lap senseless anyway, her snug pussy applying such desperate pressure around hi cock and her frantic motions all driving home a sense that she was in a state of unruly, chaotic joy, unable to control herself, and that suited him just fine.

The utter fullness that her only recently deflowered body was suddenly hit with was more than Janna had any hope of handling at any point, her body thrashing under the weight of so much raw pleasure, so much ecstasy and dizziness. She wanted to make sense of things that continued to slam down into her, but she was only finding less focus, three big cocks fucking two holes at once, her body stretched and shoved and claimed with the totality and fervor that felt like every bit of Zaunite perseverance given a bizarre new form, and yet all she wanted was more of it, as she screamed out in joy, as her mind found itself turning to much under the pressure of this searing ecstasy. An excess of pleasure changing her profoundly.

She came again. Howling. The winds whipped up all around the room and frightened the gang as Janna begged, "Cum in me again!' They did, partly inspired by the surprise and panic of the moment, their cocks erupting into her as her eyes went cross and the wind spirit felt the crushing joy of pure satisfaction wear down any shred of reason left in her head.

"Never seen a woman like you before," Ekko said. "What's your name?'

"M-my name is Janna," she said, and the room went still. "And I'm the protector whore of Zaun, who serves the big cocks of its people and keeps them happy!' She was done for now. Broken. Ekko and his gang had fucked Janna into a state of cock-addicted sluttification so strong that from that day on, Janna walked naked through the streets of her city to serve however was needed. Even in a free use city, she came to stand out as an eager, ready cumdump who took on all the cocks she could. Finally, purpose and a chance to help the people.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
